


Lupercalia

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin 100 Challenge #30: Lupercalia. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupercalia

Remus clutched his stomach and groaned. "What in bloody hell did I eat?"

"Two goats, and you damn near took a chunk out of me as well," Sirius said.

Remus groaned and rolled over into the fetal position. "I'm going to be sick."

Madame Pomfrey came over and wiped his face with something that looked suspiciously like wool dipped in milk. He grabbed her hand and stared; the wool was stained with blood.

"I'm..." Remus ran his fingers across his face. Covered with blood.

"I wasn't going to say anything," James said.

"That does it," Remus said. "I'm going vegetarian."


End file.
